Love Never Dies Meiko x Kaito
by Kyoki Otaku
Summary: Kaito had finally finished touring for the year with the Kagamine twins and Miku. He finally came back to Meiko, the love of his life. Now that he's back, who knows what will unfold? - This is based on a true story. -


Author's Note- Hello, my lovelies! Here is a new fanfiction to Kaito and Meiko. This is all a true story. Of course, not to Kaito and Meiko. This is my personal love life story. In the fanfic, I'm Meiko Sakine. My lover, Alex is Kaito Shion. Everyone in the story is someone I know in the real world. It's a beautifully tragic story all together and I'm sure you'll love it. You'll laugh and you'll cry as you read this. Well... Off to writing! Love Never Dies I never was one for love. Well... That's sort of a lie. There was one time when I was married to who I thought was my soulmate. I had seen a figure in my dreams as a child, I recall. He was my guardian angel, I believed. I was very ill around the time I was three years old. However, no one could find what exactly was wrong with me. Eventually, I slipped out of it. I was standing on a cliff at sunset. Cheesy, I know. I was barefoot with a black, flowing dress and a black shawl over my thin shoulders. It was one of those dreams where you have no control over what is happening and you can see yourself. I appeared to be maybe in my late twenties in the dream. I held a beautiful baby girl in my arms who appeared to be asleep. I turned to my left and saw the figure of a man. I was frightened at first. However, I trusted him for some reason. "H-...hello..." I stuttered out. He chuckled softly. "Do not be afraid, Mizuki. I am here to protect you. I am your Phantom." His voice was beautiful and smooth. I absolutely loved it. I nodded slowly. He went on to tell me that I was looking at our future. He told me that he loved me and would help me throughout my years and even help me recover from my illness. However, I had to do something for him. I had to find him in the real world. I accepted and soon opened my eyes to the real world once again. I recovered within the next week. I searched the Earth for over the next 15 years trying to find him. I began singing around the time I was 15. My parents owned a diner for a while and I and my few friends constructed a band and we began singing there every Friday night at 6pm on the dot. I was the lead singer, of course. Around the time I was 16, I found Crypton Future Media. Well... They found me. They informed me that the had been watching me for the past year and absolutely loved my voice. They made a proposal. They wanted to surgically turn me into an android, use, and sell little synthesizers of me. Of course, I thought they were insane. I turned them down. That was a foolish idea. My singing life went down the toilet after the lead guitarist, Asaka died mysteriously. We couldn't find a single person that was nearly as great as her. Our drummer who was also her best friend quit about a week later. One by one, our members left. My parents constantly were fighting and sometimes, they would drag me into it and try to get me to pick a side. School wasn't any better. I was constantly bullied and I was constantly harassed. I would come home everyday with cuts and bruises and guess what? My parents would beat me for not defending myself. One day, I came home from school to a bloody mess in the house. Guess what? My mother was lying on the floor with her throat open and blood pouring out, staining her pale blue dress. I found my father cleaning off a kitchen knife in the kitchen... Fed up, I finally called Crypton back. I just wanted to get out of my life and start over. I wanted to sing again. I wanted to be heard. I was tired of being ignored and abused. Crypton asked me which personality trait I would like to have. Without hesitation, I replied with, "Strength". Long story short, Meiko Sakine was born. I became close to all of the others that would come in. Most of them would tell me similar stories to mine which led them to come here. Who I became truly close to was Makoto Hibiki. Or, "Kaito Shion". I grew up with Kaito in the Vocaloid world and we became best friends. I even became close to his "brother", Akaito. It wouldn't be long before Akaito and I dated around the time we were 25. When I told him about the strange dreams as a child, he right away claimed that the man was him. Being an idiot, I believed him. Eventually, we tied the knot. The marriage only lasted eight months before he left me for Neru Akita. I had learned that he had been cheating on me with a total of five girls since we started dating. I was completely heartbroken. Kaito and I hadn't spoken since before Akaito and I started dating. He had been on tour with Miku and the Kagamine twins and he had been extremely busy. I sat in my room on the floor, deep in thought. "Why...?" I whispered. My focus caught to a framed photo of Akaito and I on our wedding day. I slowly stood up to my feet. I approached the photo and then picked it up to examine it. Without thinking twice, I threw it at the wall. The loud sound of glass shattering bounced through the room followed by my loud cry. I fell to my knees, grabbed my hair tightly, and began to sob. I crawled over to the shattered glass, picked up a shard, and began to slice away at my arms. I laughed and cried at the same time like a madwoman until I could've sworn I had heard a faint knock at the door followed by a familiar voice. "Mei-Chan?" It was Kaito. I stood up to my feet and ran towards the door. I stumbled over nothing for a second as I was making my way to the door but I quickly caught myself. I cleared my throat quietly and briefly. "Y-yes? Kaito? Is that y-you?" I asked. I heard him sigh behind the door. "Mei-Chan... Yes... I need to talk to you... Please let me in." I took a deep breath and opened the door. My heart fluttered in my chest. He... Was beautiful. I was a complete mess. He smiled but it soon faded after he had seen my bleeding arm. "Meiko..." He pulled me close and hugged me, causing me to instinctively hug back and burry my face into his chest, sobbing. "I'm sorry," I cried. "Please never let me go, Kaito..." I blushed faintly after those six words. He pulled away only to place both hands on my shoulders and face me towards him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the one that I love... I'll never leave you again. That's a promise." He smiled before leaning in to kiss my forehead. We hugged again, hiding our blushing faces. "Princess Mei-Chan~" he chuckled softly. I giggled and allowed my eyes to flutter shut. "Now... Let's get that arm fixed up." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Nighttime fell and we were getting ready to go to sleep. I had asked Kaito to sleep with me that night because I just wanted to be around him. It was almost as if nothing had happened earlier. It was just like old times. I came up behind Kaito and licked his cheek. He turned around and hugged me as he bit my ear playfully. "Now Mei-Chan...~" I giggled softly and smiled. "What, I can't lick you?" I asked and nuzzled him. He squished my cheeks together and shook his head. "Nope!" I couldn't help but pout rather adorably. "Why not?" I asked before poking his belly. "Because...um.." He fidgeted with his fingers a little, and hugged me again."S-Stop being so cute!" "Make me!" I teasingly giggled. I playfully nibbled his nose for a second or two before hugging back. "Meiko-chan.." He whined. "Don't make me rape you." He licked my neck playfully. I couldn't help but blush deeply. "Mhm. Sure." I laughed and in a flash, I had him pinned to the ground. How the hell was I so strong? "Meiko: 1 Kaito: 0." I said with a wink. His eyes widen. "...nope." He grabbed my hands and flipped me over, he then laid on top of me. "Meiko-chan...you're pretty strong." He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Eheh..." I looked away from him. "As are you.." I lifted up my body and managed to bring him up with me. We were face to face. I smirked with a chuckle and licked my soft, pink lips. He got up quickly, and scratched his head. "Ah..um.." He picked me up, and slapped my butt. " bad Meiko-chan" he smirked. "KYAAAA!" I squealed and blushed. Having quick reflexes, I kicked Kaito in his neck. "Gahh!" He fell to the ground, he held his neck tightly gasping for air. "A-ah...nice kick." I put my foot on his chest and nodded. It seemed as if I was fighting for dominance. "You still wanna play with me, Kai-Kai?" I asked teasingly. He grabs my foot and tickles it. "Yes..I do." He smirks. " BOW DOWN TO ME! THE ICE CREAM KING! " "What are you- AHAHAHAHAHA!" My eyes widened and I fell down, laughing. "KA-HA-ITOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAPPPP!" " Meiko-chan you're so adorable!" He stopped and groped my boobs. "Soft..so soft! "A-Ah! What are you doing, you ice cream loving baka!?" I asked defensively. I poked his concealed member with my foot. "So.../hard/? What?" I blushed deeply. He blushed furiously, and got up. " I'm s-sorry!" He chuckled nervously. "Eheh..." I looked away from him so he wouldn't be able to see my crimson blush. He offered me his hand. " you don't have to hide it." He reveals his kind smile. "Psh. I-I'm not hiding anything." I folded my arms defensively. "Up you go!" He lifts me up and spins me around. I squealed and giggled as I kicked my legs, this time being careful not to hurt the other. "Kaito-Kun!" I laughed. "Meiko-chan!" he then carried me to the bed and set me down. " did you have fun?" He asked teasingly. I smiled warmly up at him and nodded. "Mhm~ I always do around you." I stared off for a few moments, daydreaming about... Things. I caught his gaze once more. "You know, a lot of people keep pairing you with Miku... You don't.. Like Miku like that, r-right?" " hmm?" He looked at me quite confused. " Miku? Why do you ask?" He sat next to me, he chuckled and sighed as he laid his back on the soft yet firm bed. I blush softly. "Well.. I just got curious I guess." I sighed and pushed a few strands of her hair behind my ear. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Miku's a kind girl but...she's 16." He chuckled lightly. "You wanna know a secret?" I turned onto my side to face him. "What?" I quietly asked. She stared deeply into his royal blue gaze. He began to panic a little, he didn't think I would actually want to know. "Um..The secret is, um.I LIKE BUTTSEX!" The bluenette turned to hide his crimson cheeks. "Eh?" My eyes widened. "What the fuck?" I glared at him and scoffed. "Why would you tell me that? I SWEAR IF YOU TRY TO RAPE ME I WILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF!" "No please! I need my baby maker!" He covers his precious big cock with his hands. "How am I suppos-" he froze before finishing the sentence. "What?" I asked becoming annoyed. Why was he acting so strange around me? I just couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different about Kaito. I placed my soft hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me. I stared deeply into his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just tired." "Kaito... You can tell me anything. You know that." I spoke quietly. "I know." He smiled before laying back next to me. "Like I said, I'm just tired." He reached over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table before turning onto his side and falling asleep. 


End file.
